


strawberry

by floruerunt



Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emetophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floruerunt/pseuds/floruerunt
Summary: You know, when you don't stir an iced strawberry latte, the strawberry syrup at the end looks just like... blood.
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	strawberry

It was weird. 

Out of everything weird that ever happened in his life, this one was... probably the weirdest. 

Kuzuha looked at the iced strawberry latte sitting on top of the desk, and it was the first time he was doing a collab with... this Kanae, even though he was pretty sure his previous memories blacked out already. Like, you know. Whenever Kanae suddenly changed his style, it meant he forgot everything about his former self. 

About his former relationships. 

So Kuzuha had to reintroduce himself a million times, and tell him what he liked a million times, just to have Kanae answer him about things Kuzuha already knew a million times, again and again and again and again but. 

This time. 

He had just reintroduced himself past week. They didn't touch on the topic of food. He was one hundred percent sure there was no way Kanae knew he liked this specific drink so much. 

So. What is it doing on his desk?

He wanted to ask, but wouldn't it sound too weird? He was sweating cold just like the cup on his hand - he held it with both hands, trying to steady himself, shaking, the wrenching feeling of his intestine twisting because of sheer and pure anxiety, making his legs bounce and tremble and his breath get uneven and the undeniable need to just vomit all over himself and - he heard those feather-light steps enter the room. 

A hand gently being put on his shoulder, making him jump. 

"Zuha, you okay?"

A soft voice. 

It made him shiver. 

"How did you know?"

"Know what?", the brunette sat at his side, but Kuzuha didn't really compute this, didn't really had the time to process it, trembling hands holding onto the cup like a lifeline.

"That I liked", he swallowed, thickly, "this." 

"Oh."

That voice. The voice of someone that doesn't quite remember but it was a lie, because he is remembering, and what if he remembers everything Kuzuha did to him, what if he remembers every tragedy and every happening and...

"I just felt like you would like it. I don't know why. Um, do you not want it?"

...Maybe he doesn't remembers, but his intuition does, and that's enough. 

"No, it's my favorite."

He put his lips on the straw, sipping it calmly, such a sharp contrast to his unnerving anxiety. 

He felt the drink coldly going down in his throat, such a sharp contrast to the reflux in his stomach. 

Strawberry? That tasted like blood.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
